


How Much Is That Omega In The Window

by DefendersofMCUniverse (GeekMom13)



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Wade Wilson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, M/M, Omega Peter Parker, Peter disagrees, Slave Trade, Wade only thinks he's a good guy, team fuck canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 08:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20288602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekMom13/pseuds/DefendersofMCUniverse
Summary: When Uncle Ben died, May and Peter were sent to the local Slavehouse.Peter has no desire to be sold.Wade honestly doesn't care.





	How Much Is That Omega In The Window

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vixen13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixen13/gifts).

> Because my best fandom friend hates me, I've written this. Vix knows who my Spidey is. BUT to be a nice friend... I left it vague af looks-wise and snarked him to hell and back. It's a nice blend of both our fave eye candies.  
A special thanks to Jes for looking it over!

May rushed over to Peter as soon as the door closed on the cell- he couldn’t move, _ again, _ after his appearance on the main stage of the auction. They might have declared themselves a proper slavehouse, but it was disgusting and barely above the feral pits in childhood warnings. 

Each cell was nothing more than an easy to clean glorified hotel room. They were given the illusion of privacy with all their doors being one-way-mirrors and little cameras everywhere. They lacked the entertainment of a tv, or computers, or any electronics. No control of the lighting, either. About half the time, they were allowed books- but some of the Alphas in charge felt it was unnecessary. 

“I wish you would stop provoking them.”

“I can’t, Aunt May. You know I can’t.” 

She wiped away what blood she could with the hem of her dress. “They’re getting more violent each time, Peter.” 

He shrugged. “Maybe then I’ll stop being marketed as a breeding bitch.” 

She glanced away, searching for water in their cell to try to properly wash his cut with without moving away from Peter too much. “And then what will become of you? Of _ us?” _

“We’re already as good as dead, Aunt May.” 

She took a deep breath. “I might not be desirable, but you might-”

“Might _ what? _ What good is being sold off?” 

“You’d be _ alive, _ Peter Benjamin Parker!” She shouted.

He snorted. “We aren’t Parkers anymore, Aunt May. Legally we aren’t even related. No more than we’re related to the rest of the Starkhouse-servus!” 

May dabbed away at the cut as if she could make it better by ignoring it.

“We might as well slap a WalMart logo on our ribcage!” 

If May pressed on the cut a little harder than she usually would, no one could prove it. This may not have been the best slavehouse, but they weren’t raped, they were fed, they were allowed to bathe, and they were protected if they had heats. They weren’t permitted suppressants, so they would be required to have their heats every three months instead of yearly, but it was still better than the ferals. 

“We shouldn’t _ be here.” _

May sighed and drew Peter close. “You know the laws… without our Alpha head of house-”

“They didn’t even give us _ a month, _ Aunt May. We should’ve gotten-”

She cut him off. “We had until the next rent was due. That’s how it works.” 

“We should have _ longer.” _

“Peter, you know how the world is. No matter what, rent has to be paid. And we can’t work. No use getting upset over it.”

Peter pushed away, gripping his hair tight. “If I had a few more days, Harry could’ve convinced his Dad.” 

“Mr. Osborn is a stubborn man. Set in the past. You know he never would have accepted his son with a male omega.” 

“Then they could’ve claimed _ you. _ Kept you safe.” 

May looked down at her hands. “I would have never accepted that, and they knew it.” 

Peter let out a small growl and then pulled May close. He could’ve handled this all if he wasn’t so worried for her, he could have died then. They slept cuddled on one of the beds together, Peter still having trouble breathing from the last time they tried to sell him off. May prayed one more time that they would find a good home. 

* * *

The weeks dragged on, and they had been crammed in with various strangers who would get sold quickly, May figured they wanted Peter to see the ease of life as a possession. 

She knew he never would. 

Even before his first heat, Peter had fought the system. Refusing to accept that his Aunt couldn’t take him places alone, arguing whenever he saw an omega on a rope. 

May hoped he’d stop arguing before he got himself killed. 

The last visit had left Peter with a nasty slash across his back from an upset Alpha. It had ended with one of the Omegas from Starkhouse coming to care for Peter, and they were told the Alpha would be blacklisted. 

Peter wasn’t shown much after that, the slavehouse unable to control him.

May figured they had been there for four months by the time Peter stopped growling at the guards as they passed by or dropped off their food. Now he only reacted as they entered. 

His heat would be soon. 

May had hoped the suppressants would last longer, but the signs were clear- Peter had maybe a week left. He had taken to refusing to let anyone touch his pillow or blanket, trying to hide them from the laundry service. 

“Is that one near his heat?” The maid gestured towards Peter.

May nodded.

“Clean this place. An Alpha will be coming to see about buying him.” 

May watched as the maid left, torn between making it worse and getting Peter out of here. She could be a maid soon enough- her heats would stop without her mate. Peter could live a life, though. 

This Alpha could be a fantastic person… or Peter’s worst nightmare. Hopefully, Peter would find his own Ben. 

It was a stretch in this place. 

Peter had started to move all his stuff into a pile, keeping himself warm and safe. The door opened a few hours after that. May didn’t get a good look at the Alpha as he walked over and picked up one of the shirts from the top of the pile, inhaling the scent.

He nodded, turning to May. “They say you were brought in with him.” 

“I was. I’m his Aunt.” 

“What’s his name?” 

“Peter.” 

He nodded and knelt in front of the pile. “Omega Peter, I would very much like to join you for this heat, but I have to go unalive someone. We’ll have to wait for the fucking next time if it happens before I get back.” 

May watched as the alpha pulled off his shirt- there were scars everywhere on his body. She could identify some as bullet wounds, but most wear long slashes along his torso. 

“And you- is it just you two? Your family?”

“Yes, Alpha.”

He nodded, tossing the shirt towards Peter and monitoring his reaction. “Good, you’ll take care of him this heat if I’m not back in time. You’ll both be delivered to my house, and one of the Betas there can show you your rooms.” 

Before May could react, he shoved the shirt he had grabbed of Peter’s down the front of his pants, rubbing it into his crotch thoroughly before sniffing it again and then tossing it towards Peter. “There you go, Baby Boy. You’ll be nesting at my house. You want more of that scent, just ask.” 

He stood up and walked over to May, holding out his hand. “Miss- I did not get your name. Fuck, no manners, huh?”

She cringed but shook his hand. “May Par- er, I guess just May for now.” 

“Miss May. Welcome to the Wilson household. Enjoy your stay, all that. The car will arrive for all the shit you have from here tonight, Starkhouse will give you a security escort.” 

“Okay.” 

Wade looked around and made a face. “There’s no shit here.” 

“Just some clothes, the rest was sold to cover our stay here.” 

“Fuckers. Whatever. I can buy what you need. But I gotta go now. So, yeah.” 

The move was quick- the Betas that showed up to help to carry things were kind enough and said Wade wasn’t mean. 

May wasn’t so sure after the whole _ unalive _ thing. 

Peter had wrapped himself in Wade’s shirt and his own blanket, happily leaving the pillow behind in favor of curling into May’s side for cuddles. She tucked them into the group of mated Alphas that Starkhouse kept around for Omegas in preheat. 

They probably would have been the ones giving Peter scented items to soothe the waves of his heat. But now May didn’t need to worry. _ Hopefully. _

* * *

Wade marched into Peter’s heat room on the second day of his heat, towel wrapped around his hips. He climbed into Peter’s nest and dismissed May from the room with a wave of his hand. 

He was going to enjoy bonding with his Omega, but first a nap. 

Wade woke up to a hissing Omega. And _ really, _ did they need to go through this? 

“Jesus Fuck, Baby Boy, relax. Smell me. I’m your Alpha.” 

Peter narrowed his eyes. _ “Asshole.” _

“Fair enough. Now get over here, Baby Boy.” 

Peter didn’t move, still unsure of Wade. 

“Baby Boy?” He held out his wrist, and Peter smelled it. 

Peter rubbed it against his neck before smelling it again and crawling closer to Wade, still mumbling. 

Wade pulled off his towel and settled on his back, letting Peter tuck the towel into the nest. He would have preferred to have at least one conversation before this, but dictators only got worse with time, and he didn’t get paid to dawdle… So he’d settle for the single-minded Omega wit.

Peter smelled the air, not fond of the Alpha’s muted scent. “Why did you wash away your scent?”

“Because I was covered in blood-”

Peter cut him off by pawing around his body, looking for injuries.

“-It was _ not _ my blood.” 

Peter recoiled and covered himself with a pillow. “Asshole.”

“Y’know, most Alphas wouldn’t accept that.” 

“Don’t care. S’true.” 

Wade laughed and pulled Peter against him, ignoring the wiggling as best he could. “I can see now why they told me you fit my needs. I like ‘em snarky, Baby Boy. Now, I can smell you need something, and I’d really like to get my dick in you.”

“Yes. Now.” 

Wade chuckled as Peter tried to squirm himself onto his knees. “A bit informal, but I can work with this.”

Peter snorted. “Fuck you.” 

Wade moved to give Peter room, leaning over him once he was in place. The dildos scattered next to the nest waiting to be washed told him Peter was ready, so he pressed in slowly.

_ Well, _ he tried at least. Peter pressed back fast, taking his whole length in one quick thrust. 

_ Yup, _ Wade thought, _ this was definitely his perfect Omega. _

Peter laid his chest against the bed and tried to find the best angle. “This is easier with toys.” 

Wade laughed. “Are you saying a toy is better than your Alpha.” 

Peter looked over his shoulder and shrugged.

If it wasn’t for the smirk, he would’ve made the perfect picture. Actually, strike that. The smirk _ definitely _ made it perfect. 

Made _ him _ perfect. 

Wade pulled Peter up to his chest, sucking on his bonding gland as he tilted his own hips until Peter was reacting to his thrusts. Peter bit his lip to try to seem unaffected, even as his body trembled in Wade’s arms. 

He could feel his knot forming as the taste was dragged from Peter’s glands, encouraging Wade to bite down. 

Peter came as Wade’s teeth pierced the skin. The flood of pleasure from the bond rushed into Wade, his inner Alpha enjoying having a pliant, willing Omega wrapped around his cock.

His knot reacted to the increased friction from Peter’s orgasm, inflating and locking them together. Peter was purring as they laid down, already asleep. He was used to this from his last fling- Eddie always passed out during heats too. 

Eddie was better off with that weird dude… Vernon or whatever. 

Wade needed someone more like Peter, and next wave, hopefully, he’d take Peter’s bite too. 

* * *

“WHAT THE FUCK, ASSHOLE?” 

Wade covered his head with the pillow. It was too loud, too bright, and way too fucking early for this. 

_ “You marked me! _ We were told the slavehouse alphas were _ not _ supposed to mark us!” 

“Baby boy, you marked me too.” 

Peter lunged forward to tilt Wade’s head, inspecting the copious scarring and seeing where he bit- still slightly bleeding, an incomplete bond. An easier to break bond- a way to escape this with his sanity and life intact. 

Wade tried to rub Peter’s neck to calm him, which only resulted in Peter realizing they had _ also _ had sex because that was _ not _ just slick from playing with toys coming out of him. “You… you…. YOU ASSHOLE! I AM NOT JUST A SEX TOY!”

“Eh, don’t knock it ‘til you try it, Baby Boy.” 

Peter looked over at him. “I _ can’t _ try it! In case you haven’t _ noticed, _ I’m a _ bonded Omega.” _ Peter swung a pillow at Wade as he said the last bit- if Wade hadn't noticed it was incomplete, he was not going to point it out.

“And? That doesn’t matter.” 

Peter wanted to kill Wade. Slowly. 

“Listen, it feels great to be tied up and used.” 

“You _ would _ think that. _ You _ get to have your cock shoved into someone. I promise, the cleanup-”

Wade laughed. “That’s half the fun though! Knowing how happy you made your partner.” 

Peter glared. “Back to the _ point. _ Starkhouse said-”

“I’m not Starkhouse. I’m Wade. I bought you and your Aunt.” 

Peter hit him with the pillow again. “And you _ bonded me? _ What kind of sick fuck _ does that to his slaves?” _

“What?”

“Don’t act innocent. I’m just here to be your little breeding bitch, and now, when you’re done having fucking pups, I’ll have to break the bond or die. _ Maybe both.” _

“First, you are _ incredibly sexy _ when you get violent and sweary.”

Peter was trying to keep his temper down. “I hate you.” 

“And _ second, _ I got you _ as a mate, _not as a breeder.” 

“That’s not how slaves work.” 

Wade shrugged. “Eh, you do what I say, we’re both happy. Seems like the best solution.”

“That’s not how mates work.” 

“It’s not like I _ beat _ my slaves or anything… geez.” 

Peter pinched the bridge of his nose and grumbled something Wade couldn’t understand. 

“The worst my slaves get is having to use the cheap clothes instead of the comfy ones.” 

“That… does _ not… _ make this better.” 

Wade laid back and crossed his hands behind his head, laughing as Peter tossed a random shirt over his cock. 

“So what… you came to buy my Aunt and me and what? Mate us both? I got news for you; she’s not-”

“I know, you can smell it on her half a block away. And though I might also like tits, I am a one Omega kinda Alpha. So it’s just you, Baby Boy.” 

“Whatever, Asshole.” 

“You kinda suck at pet names.” 

Peter glared and stumbled off the bed, covering himself with two pillows as he stormed into the bathroom. Wade just chuckled, this was going to work out just fine. Peter would get used to it eventually. And maybe for his rut, he could get Peter to fill him up... he always did love being full every few waves. 


End file.
